Operation: DC
by Agrata
Summary: When the Presidents daughter wants to spend a week with her favorite TV Stars, Chad and Sonny have to spend a week together with out killing each other first. CHANNY!
1. Plane Rides and Sticky Lollipops

**Okay, I got this idea when I was in Washington DC and I couldn't resist writing it. TrinityFlower Of Memories helped with writing this chapter!**

**-I would like to dedicate this to TrinityFlower Of Memories for helping me with this story, giving me inspiration, and being an awesome freind!**

**Disclaimer: I'd say "I'll own SWAC when pigs fly" but the 'swine flu', so that'd be a lie. So, sadly I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

"Chad, why do you always have to be so conceited?" Sonny yelled at Chad. They were standing in the middle of the hallway having one of their usual bickering sessions. Sonny was trying to vent to Chad about her feelings and he just went right along talking about _his _problems. "How are _your _problems always more important then mine?"

"Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, everything about me is more important then some 'Random's' feeble little complaints." Chad popped his collar, and Sonny's face turned a brighter shade of red as more and more anger built inside of her.

"You are just so…_infuriating_! I'd never be able to deal with you for a week, let alone right now!" Sonny exploded.

"Well me neither!" Chad fired back, nostrils flaring.

"Guess what?" A smiling Marshal snuck up behind them. "You guys are staying together for a week."

"WHAT?" Sonny screeched, spinning around, her brown locks swirling around her shocked face.

"You and Chad will be staying together in DC!" smiled Marshal. He clapped his two hands together in excitement.

"Me?" Chad pointed to himself. A nauseas feeling entered his stomach as he thought about spending a whole week with little Ms. Sunshine.

"Me?" Sonny pointed to herself, running Marshal's words over and over again in her head. There HAS to be a mistake!

"Her?" Chad pointed to Sonny, his face showing shock and disgust.

"Him?" Sonny asked in disbelief, jerking a thumb over at the heartthrob.

They both turned to each other, sending a message through their eyes.

"_US_!?!" They both yelled in unison.

"I can feel the enthusiasm!" Marshal muttered. "Yes, you two will be staying the week together in Washington DC."

"What about the other cast members? It can't just be," Sonny shuddered at the thought, "_us_."

"But it is," he patted her shoulder. "The President requested you two come spend the week with his daughter. Now, I don't know about you two, but I don't think I'm going to be sticking around when the President receives a letter saying his daughter won't get to meet her favorite TV Stars."

Chad and Sonny shuddered at possibilities.

"Fine," Sonny caved. "I'll do it."

"I will too, I guess." Chad also agreed, though Sonny could see a regretting look in his eyes.

"Great!" Marshal then quietly mumbled, "'Cause you're flight leaves tomorrow at 8."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"I cannot _believe _I agreed to this," Chad muttered, shaking his head, as a kid kicked the back of his seat. The people at the studio couldn't get them first class seats so they had to ride in coach.

"Would you like to tell the President you bailed, or shall I?" Sonny raised her eyebrows at him, taking her headphones out of her ears.

He mumbled unintelligible and looked out of the plane window. He let out a groan when the kick behind him kicked his chair yet again.

The kid kicked him again and Chad lost it. He turned around, his face red from anger.

"Listen kid, stop kicking my chair!" Chad told the boy, annoyed.

The boy looked about 8 or 9, he had black spiky hair, and was obnoxiously eating a lollipop. He rolled his eyes at Chad and stuck the lollipop he had been sucking on, on Chad's left cheek.

When Sonny saw Chad turn around she let out a burst of giggles. Chad had a scowl on his face and had a rainbow colored lollipop stuck to the side of his face

"Don't. Laugh." Chad ordered a very serious look on his face. Sonny nodded her head but when she knew he wasn't looking, put her hand behind Chad's chair, giving the kid behind him a high five.

The King of Drama took the sticky lollipop off his face and used the back of his hand to wipe off the sticky residue it left behind. He glanced over at Sonny and he saw the corners of her lips twitching as she tried her hardest to hold back a smile. Chad found himself not wanting to stop looking at Sonny's lips but he peeled his eyes away anyway.

Chad looked outside of the plane window and gazed at the valleys below. He was never very fond of riding planes. His least favorite part was the landing and since that isn't for a while since they took off one or two hours ago.

He glanced over at Sonny again and saw her drawing. Very well. She was drawing a picture of a rose coming out of nothing but a ray of sunshine. I mean, she had shading and everything!

"You can draw?" The blonde asked.

"A little. I took art lessons back in Wisconsin. I learned to draw what I'm feeling – right now I'm feeling happy so I drew a picture of a rose – my favorite flower – and the sun – because it pretty much represents me." Rosy cheeked Sonny explained.

"It's, dare I say it, really good." Chad choked out.

"Uh-oh, a compliment. Are you feeling okay?" She brought a hand to his forehead jokingly. They both felt a spark run through them when their skinned touched but they brushed it off.

"Ha ha, very funny Monroe," Chad glared, but smiled afterwards. Sonny smiled back and went back to drawing. She then began to draw flower petals falling down to the ground.

The flight attendant began walking down the isle giving out drinks and snacks. The attendant had her hair in a tight bun and she looked about 20 or so. She slowly made her way down towards the two TV Stars and they could feel their stomachs growling with hunger.

Finally the attendant made it them, though Chad now wishes she hadn't.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" The attendant squealed.

Chad flashed her his signature smile at her and Sonny could hear the attendants breath catch in her throat. Ms. Sunshine had to suppress an eye roll. _If she only knew_, she thought to herself.

Barbra (read nametag) asked the Hollywood Bad Boy and the So Random Good Girl if they wanted anything to eat or drink. They both asked for honey roasted peanuts and Sonny asked for fruit punch and Chad asked for a coke.

As Barbra was pouring Sonny's fruit punch a startlingly strong wind hit the right wing of the plane, causing it to jerk a little. The little jerk of the plane caused Barbra to spill all of Sonny fruit punch onto Chad. _Completely _missing Sonny. He let out a girlish scream when it landed on him.

"Okay, now _how _did that miss me?" Sonny asked, stunned. She quickly looked over at Chad to see him sitting straight up with a priceless look on his face. His white polo shirt was now _drenched _in red liquid.

The brunette threw a hand up to her mouth, trying to stop the hysterical laughter that was trying to find its way out. Sonny's eyes were wide and brimmed with tears as she held back the laughter.

Chad pulled the shirt away from his body, as he tried to dap it with a napkin. When he had no such luck, he glared up at the attendant who kept mumbling apologize. "Can I get some more napkins please?" Chad asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes sir, Mr. Cooper sir, sorry Mr. Cooper sir, right away Mr. Cooper," Barbra stumbled, rushing down the isle to get more napkins for the heartthrob.

Chad looked at Sonny.

"You think this is funny don't you?" He seethed, noticing her tightly closed lips and tear brimmed eyes.

"Honestly?" Sonny said in a tight voice, still trying to hold back the laughter that was about to burst any second.

"No, I want you to lie to me," he replied sarcastically. "Oh, fine, just let it out!"

She was now rocking with laughter. People were starting to turn around and look at her strangely, but she's been on So Random, she didn't give a hoot. Tears were now falling down her face from laughing so hard.

"You – hahah – sh-should of – hahah – s-seen – haha – th-the look on your f-face – haha!" Sonny tried to get out through her laughter.

Chad just sat there and let her get that out of her system. The attendant finally came rushing over with ten napkins.

"Here you go, again I am so sorry!" She apologized again. He took the napkins she gave him as she left. He continued to dap at the red stain.

"It's no use," Chad sighed. "It's stained in there."

Sonny – who had now finished laughing, though she giggled every now and again -, picked up her purple jacket and handed it to him. "Here, wear this."

Chad picked it up and read the back and began shaking his head furiously.

"Uh-uh! No way! Chad Dylan Cooper will not, I repeat, _will not _wear a jacket that says, "_Daddy's little princess_."

**---5-minutes-later---**

"I cannot believe I'm wearing this," Chad mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, the hot pink lettering on the back of purple jacket he wore was covered by the seat.

The intercom turned on and the pilots' voice filled the plane, "We are about to be landing in Washington DC, we are now turning on the seat belt sign and we are telling you to buckle your seat belts."

_Oh no_, Chad thought as he felt the plane start to drop. His heart began pounding in his chest as the plane began lowering closer and closer to land.

He grabbed the first thing he touched, which so happened to be Sonny's hand. He gripped her hand tightly, not realizing he was holding her hand.

"You're scared of plane landings, Chad?" Sonny asked, amusement ringing in her words.

"No, ptsh, why would you think that?"

Sonny looked down at her hand that Chad was now clenched tightly in his. Chad followed Sonny's gaze and realized that he was holding her hand.

"Oh! Sorry," Chad blushed, quickly taking his hand out of Sonny's. The plane had just touched down, right when he took his hand out of hers.

When the plane came to a complete stop and they were free to get up, Chad and Sonny went to get some of their suitcases from above them, (mostly Chad's). After they got several of their suitcases from the plane they began to leave the plane, leaving behind a snickering little 9 year-old boy who was looking at the rainbow colored lollipop stuck under the words, "_Daddy's little princess_" on the jacket Chad was wearing.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this! Review!**


	2. The Terminator and The Battle

**Okay, sorry to the people I promised that I would have this updated by Saturday! I feel terrible I didn't update sooner.**

**Also, I've stayed in the place Chad and Sonyn are staying. It majorly pretty and I tried my best to describe the courtyard.**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed on chapter one! Now, here's chapter two :)**

* * *

Chad and Sonny just got the rest of their bags (Chad carried some of Sonny's since she couldn't carry all of them – Chad had a bag in his mouth, a bag around his neck, and three bags in each arm) and were walking around, looking for a sign that said "Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe". Sonny secretly hoped that the guy that would be holding the sign was an FBI Agent. Maybe if she got a picture of him, she could send it to Zora as a gift.

Finally after 10 minutes of searching they saw a man dressed in a black tux, holding up a smallish white board that read both of their names. Sonny raced over to the man dressed in black, leaving behind Chad who was struggling under the weight of the bags he was carrying. When he finally reached her, he dropped the bag from his mouth and it dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Next time," Chad stated in a strained voice, "you carry your bags."

He dropped the bags that were hanging off his arms and brought his hand up to take the bag that was around his neck off.

"What'd you bring anyways, your whole closet?" Chad asked, looking at the bags that were scattered on the floor around him.

Sonny just rolled her eyes and picked up several of the bags that Chad had dropped.

"Ms. Munroe, Mr. Coopa', yo' limo is waiting outside." The man dressed in black said in a "Terminator" voice. Both teens snorted, trying to hide their laughter.

"What?" The "Terminator" asked, his eyebrows srunching together. Both of them just shook their heads, still trying to not chuckle.

Sonny grinned widely as the "Terminator" showed them to the limo. Chad and Sonny followed after him. The "Terminator" took the suit cases out of our hands and put them in the trunk of the limo then opened the doors for them to get into.

"I shall be taking yo' to da' apa'tment you both will l be staying in," he stated as they both got in.

"Apartment? Why not a hotel?" Sonny asked, as she slid on the fine leather.

"Dis is da p'esident we ah' talking about. He's not going to have yo' guys stay in a nasty hotel," The "Terminator" replied.

He then shut the door and went up to the front seat. When both teens knew he couldn't hear them they burst into hysterical laughter. Sonny was leaning on Chad for support and Chad was gripping his sides from laughing.

"I just keep waiting for him to go, 'You shall be terminated'," Chad choked out through the laughter.

"Me too!" Sonny smiled, still giggling.

Soon both of them had quieted down a bit but still chuckled here and there.

Sonny smiled widely as she looked out of the heavily tented window. She had never been to DC before and she was so excited to be here. She watched tall buildings and monuments fly by and more excitement flooded into her system.

The excitment was almost too much to bear. So, she did what needed to be done.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" CDC asked, watching Sonny start to open the limo sunroof.

Sonny didn't reply and before Chad could ask again, she stuck half her body out of the sunroof.

The wind blew in her face, throwing her brown locks behind her. She threw both her fists into the air and yelled out a big, "Woo-hoo!". A giant smile spread over her face and she closed her eyes and let the wind rush past her skin.

Soon, she dropped back down into the limo so see a Chad with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Sonny asked, feeling subconscious.

Chad just shook his head in disbelief at Sonny and pulled out his iPhone.

"Get a text?"

Chad looked up from his phone, "Nah, I was just looking at my reflection." He looked back at his phone and fixed his hair for the twentieth time today.

She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her jean covered legs in a lady like fashion. She really didn't want to be here with him, though out of all of the snobs over at the Falls, she was happy it was him. _Well, maybe Chasity since she's new and isn't full of herself yet, though I'm sure while we're gone the snobs at the Falls will brainwash her into acting like Chad._

Both teens suddenly felt the limo slowly come to a stop and they both looked out of the tented windows to see a courtyard. It wasn't like any courtyard though – there were lights strung over it and there were restaurants along the sides. It also had several clothing stores, to Sonny's excitement. Trees were scattered here and there around it, and the sky above all of this was the bright and inviting. In the back had a long row of tall buildings that were painted a very warm tanish-yellow. Both weren't really sure what those were yet, though they knew they were about to find out.

The limo door was opened and both Chad and Sonny brought their hands above their eyes, to block out the bright light.

"We ah' he'ah." The limo driver said in his funny deep "Terminator" voice.

Sonny was the first to get out and breathe in the fresh air and Chad followed suit.

The two TV Stars got out their sunglasses. Sonny's were bright blue and Chad's were sleek black.

"Dis' is were yo' ah' staying," The "Terminator" said, gesturing towards the tall buildings in the back.

"Wow," Chad mumbled. "The president really went all out, huh?"

All three of them walked through the courtyard – Sonny and Chad's heads were down, praying not to get noticed – and reached the tall tan building. On the sliding glass door was a sign that read, "Government Apartments". Right next to that sign was a list of bands that were going to be playing in the courtyard that week, on tomorrow (Tuesday) a band named "Rockin' The Block" was playing. Sonny made a mental note to check out the band as they walked in. About two steps later they reached another door. The "Terminator" help up a strange looking object up to a small detector on the side of the wall and a beep went off in the room. The limo driver opened the door and we all headed for the elevators.

The lobby, type, thing, wasn't really decorated well, Sonny realized as they waited for the elevator.

Soon the elevator came and they all walked in. The "Terminator" hit floor 3 and three seconds later we were at our destination.

"Fast elevator," Sonny murmured.

They walked turned a corner and were soon after a few seconds of walking, they met a red wooden door.

"Dis' is yo' room," the driver said, turning the key in the lock. He opened the door, revealing a very spacey, decorative, homey, room. (**A/N: I'm too lazy to do another description so use your imagination.**)

He then handed the keys to Chad.

"Ms. Munroe, Mr. Coopa, I'll be back," The driver said in the "Terminator" voice he had and both Chad and I snorted like we did at the airport. He then did a flick of a wave and left.

Neither Chad nor Sonny said anything for a minute. They both checked out the rest of the apartment till they both stopped dead in one of the room door ways.

One bedroom. Two beds.

_Yes! Two beds! Someone must be looking out for me today_, Sonny thought.

She suddenly saw Chad walking towards the bed by the window.

"Woah," Sonny put her hand up. "What do you think your doing?"

"Going to my bed…"

"Um, that's my bed. I always sleep by the window," Sonny said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well, not this time," Chad replied, continuing to making his way over to the window spot.

Sonny then ran towards him and jumped on his back, making Chad to let out a "manly" cry. Both teens fell to the ground with a hard thud, though it was muffled by the carpet. Sonny then proceeded to get off of Chad and sprint towards the bed, only to have a foot be in the way, causing her to trip. Chad grabbed her legs and began dragging her back.

He laughed manically while Sonny clawed the carpet, yelling, "NO!". Chad then dropped her feet and ran to the bed. Sonny scrambled to her feet and ran after him. She then dove between his legs and landed right next to the bed. Sonny quickly hopped up and hopped on the bed, before Chad.

"Hah! I win! I get the bed!" Sonny said in a sing-song voice.

The Hollywood bad boy mumbled to himself and threw his suitcase he had been carrying on the "not-the-best" bed.

Sonny smiled in triumph and threw herself down on the bed and let out a content sigh.

* * *

**Eh, I'm not too proud with this chapter, it's kind of a filler.**

**Remember - Review!**


	3. Cold Water and Meeting the Daughter

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! This chapter was a little rushed, because I've been dying to write the next chapter.**

**I want to thank TrinityFlower of Memory for help with some of this! She's been an amazing friend and a great writer! Everyone, check out her story Sonny's Super Silly Slumber Party if you haven't already! It's my favorite story on fanfiction.**

**Now, I present to you, chapter 3!**Chad was lying on the "not-best" bed with his hands behind his head and feet propped up on three pillows stacked on top of each other (he made sure the one his foot was on was Sonnys'). The TV was turned on and the only thing left on was Oprah. Sonny was taking a shower since it was 7:30 PM.

* * *

"Up next, we will have Dr. Oz answering a question all of us have been asking, 'Do a lot of us end up falling in love with our enemy?' We'll find out after the break." The crowd applauded, while Chad muttered under his breath about how men aren't supposed to be watching Oprah.

Chad suddenly heard a sudden certain burnets' voice came from the bathroom.

"_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand  
Reach out as far as you can  
Only me, only you, and the band  
Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_"

Cant let the music stop  
Cant let this feeling end  
Cause if I do itll all be over, I'll never see you again  
Cant let the music stop  
Until I touch your hand  
Cause if I do itll all be over, Ill never get the chance again

He turned his head towards the sound of her singing and smiled genuinly. Chad had reciginized the song right off the bat. It was "Touch My Hand" by David Archuleta. It was then that Chad realized how long Sonny had been in there and his smile erased off his face.

"Sonny! You've been in there for an hour! What are you doing in there, playing chess?" Chad called out, hopping off from the bed to bang on the bathroom door. The Hollywood Badboy then heard the water turn off and the brushing sound of towel and skin. Sonny then poked her head out of the bathroom door.

"I always take long showers, Mr. Patient." Sonny rolled her eyes. "Just one minute, let me get changed." She then went back into the bathroom to get changed.

Chad took advantage of the moment and went over and grabbed his biggest suitcase. He then rolled it to the door and waited, tapping his foot impatiently.

Sonny then came out in silky baby blue P.J.'s with yellow rubberducks and her hair was pulled into a messy bun. Chad felt his stomache knot up but he just ignored it.

"Thank you," Chad said sarcastically, he started lugging the giant suitcase.

"Wait, what's in there?" A very curious brunnett asked.

"Hair product," Chad shrugged, continuing through the door with his monster suitcase.

Sonny watched him, shaking her head in disbelief _and_ belief. When Chad finally shut the door Sonny smirked and sat on her bed. She heard Chad turn the water on and she began to count down.

"Three, two, one."

A "manly" scream came from the bathroom, followed by a "COLD, COLD, COLD!"

* * *

"Chad, aren't you excited to meet the Presidents daughter?" Sonny beamed, her legs hopping up and down in her seat with excitement. Chad and Sonny were riding in the limo, dressed casually. Chad was dressed in a brown button down shirt and jeans, while Sonny wore 4 inch heels, skinny jeans, and a maroon mid-length blouse with a pinstripped vest.

"Chad?" Sonny looked at him again. He had dark sunglasses on and his head was propped up by his fist as he rested his arm on the arm rest. His mouth was slightly open as well.

"Chad?" Sonny asked again, there was a hint of annoyance in her tone.

Ms. Not-So-Sunshine, knocked Chad's fist from his face and his face hit the arm rest.

"Woah, what'd I miss?" Chad asked in a daze. His glasses were disoriented on his face. He looked back and forth, wondering what was going on.

"I was asking if you were excited to see the Presidents daughter," Sonny restated.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever," the sleepy CDC responded. He put his shades back into place and tried to drift to sleep, but the limo ended up hitting a bump and Chad's sunglasses flew out the open window.

"Ha ha," Sonny laughed mockingly, receiving a glare from a now grumpy drama snob.

The limo then haulted to a stop and the door opened.

"Ms. Monroe, Mr. Coopa', we ah' he'ah," The "Terminator" told them. They got out of the limo to be greeted by a giant white building with a fence 50 yards away that had tourists with cameras all along side them.

The comedy star squealed in delight, while the drama king just looked around him with crossed arms.

"Come on, come on!" Sonny squealed, grabbing Chad's hand and ran to the entrance. Chad couldn't help but shiver as his cold hand was grasped by Sonny's warm one. When they were met by three guards, they were guided to the metal detectors. It wasn't until then that Sonny let go of his hand. Without her hand, Chad's hand felt empty.

"It's like the airport all over again!" Sonny exclaimed as she put all her metal items into a grey tray and walked gracefully through the metal detector.

"You are good, Ms. Monroe," One of the guards nodded.

Chad then placed all his metal items into the grey tray and proceeded through the metal detectors confidently, only to have a strong arm shoved out infront of him when a beeping filled the room.

"We're going to have to have you take off all your metal, sir." The chubby one of the three ordered.

"I did, thank you," Chad replied with a snide smile and tried to side step the man with the arm infront of him.

"We're going to have to search him," The short guard stated.

"You're going to…what?" The heartthrob choked out. His eyes grew wider and wider with each step the gaurds took closer to him. Soon Sonny couldn't even see him through the mob of uniformed men, though she could sure hear him.

"Hey, watch it! Ah! What are you doing? Dude, don't touch the hair!" Chad complained.

After a few more minutes of hearing Chad's complaining, the gaurds began to decend from the awkward looking CDC. He brought both hands up to smooth down his art piece he calls his hair.

"We have found the source of the problem," The chubby guard announced, holding up a black belt. It was at that moment that Chad and Sonny both realized Chads' jeans were beginning to droop, slightly revieling his navy blue boxers. He quickly pulled them up and snatched the belt from "Chubby", and put it back on. The drama king was muttering things under his breath about "personal space" and "no one is supposed to be touching 'the hair' ".

"Okay, we'll just be going now," Sonny told everyone, nervously. She then grabbed their visitors passes and grabbed Chad's hand and dragged him through the doors, leading to the place they were supposed to be meeting the Presidents daughter. The saw a blonde woman dressed in a black straight skirt, holding a clipboard, waiting for them.

"Hi, you must be Sonny and Chad. I'm Debra," the blonde woman greeted, holding out a hand for them to shake.

"Hi Debra!" Sonny smiled, shaking her hand.

Debra turned her head to Chad who just jerked his head up in a "Sup?" motion.

"Well, I'll call Aubrey and tell her you are here," she told them, taking out her cell phone and hitting one on speed dial.

"Yes, Aubrey? Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe are here to see you," The blonde said into the phone. Barely two seconds later a spunky curly haired blonde came racing down the stairs.

Aubrey let our a shrill shreak and ran straight up to Chad and pounced on him, sending him on the ground with her on top of him.

"I love you!" The eight-year-old squealed, wrapping her arms around his his slender neck, giving him a hug.

"Well, I see we have another CDC fan," Sonny remarked, suddenly remembering the Dakota incident.

Aubrey then peeled her eyes away from the bewildered heartthrob to look at the amused comedian.

"Sonny!" She yelled, jumping off of Chad. Aubrey takled Sonny with a bear embrace.

"Awh," Sonny smiled. "Hi Aubrey!"

"I _love _'So Random!'! My favorite one was the 'Check-It-Out-Girls'!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with excitement. "Oh! Let's go up to my room! We can do make overs and dress up!"

"What?" Chad scoffed. "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't play _little girls _games, like dress up and makeovers."

Aubrey and Sonny looked over at Chad with that "look" on their face.

"Well, when you're with us, you do!" Aubrey smiled, snatching Chads' and Sonnys' hand. She then dragged them to her room where the _real _fun began.

* * *

**So did you like it? Hate it? Review it!**


	4. I Feal Like a Princess?

**Hi guys, sorry for the long wait - school has been crazy!**

**This chapter wouldn't be here if it wasn't for TrinityFlowerofMemories. She also edited this chater to make it even BETTER for you guys to read!**

**Also: Thanks everyone who reviewed, favorited this story, and added it to alerts! You guys are what make me want to write more of this story!**

**This is my favorite chapter so far, and I hope it will be yours too!**

* * *

Sonny bounced up the staircase as Aubrey had a death grip on Chad's wrist. As the comedian looked around, the little eight year-old piped up. "I can't wait to show you my room! You know, the room was built in the 1800's." Aubrey stated in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? That's so cool! Does it still have the same crown molding as the original version?" Sonny squealed, interested in historical antiques "Yep! It also has the same wooden floors," Aubrey smiled.

"That is so awesome! I'm so excited to see your room!" Sonny beamed.

The blonde heart-throb just rolled his eyes."Of course, you'd find something as boring as that exciting."

"Well, of course _you _could spot "boring" anywhere since that's the word that describes your show," Sonny snapped back.

Chad just glared back, too lazy to rack his brain for a snappy come back.

"Well," Aubrey smiled, trying to lighten the tension. "Here we are!"

As Aubrey opened the door, two sparkly eyes could be seen from under the twin bed.

"Bubbles?" Aubrey called out.

"Who's Bubbles?" Sonny asked, her brows scrunching together.

Suddenly the two sparkly eyes came out from under the bed. (No, not Chad's. He only has one sparkly eye.) A stubby-legged pit bull came wobbling at great speed, straight into Chad.

The dog pounced on Chad, sending him onto the ground. Bubbles began to lick the heartthrob's face, leaving slobbery kisses.

"_Ah! Get it off, get it off! It's eating my face!_" Chad screeched, a look of pure disgust molding into his best features "_This is even worse __than__ the pig!_"

"Aw, but he _woves_ _you_." Aubrey smiled, clasping her hands together, holding them close to her chest, her eyes wide and shinning.

Grabbing Bubbles by the collar, Aubrey pried him off the blonde male, whom was scrambling to his feet, furiously scrubbing his face with his palm.

The little girl bent down to the stubby dog's level, letting him lick her smiling face. Chad looked at this cringing.

As Aubrey got up out of her crouch, the stubby pit pull lazily trotted out the door. --"Okay, now it's time for what we came here for – _dress-up and makeovers_!"

Chad let out a groan as Aubrey bounced over to a white chest filled with various clothes.

"Oh come on, Chad! It may even be fun!" Sonny chirped, trying to bring out some sunlight in his cloudy mood.

Chad looked at Sonny's smiling face that he seemed to never be able to say 'no' to.

"Fine."

"Fine?" Sonny smiled bigger.

"Good."

"Good!" Sonny clapped, her sunny mood now cloudless.

"Aw, don't you look pretty?"

Chad shook his head in defeat as Aubrey placed a pink bow in his blonde mob of hair (much to his protest) that matched his frilly pink dress. Sonny nodded her head, taking a little too much enjoyment in all of this. A snide smile smeared across her face as she held up her cow print camera phone.

"_I hate you_." Chad mouthed, glaring at the comedian's direction.

"_I know_." Sonny mouthed back, a smirk playing on her lips as she snapped the picture of Chad. She was sure to save and keep it for black mail later. Aubrey then brought out red lipstick and blue eye shadow.

"_Make-up time_!"

"Oh, gosh," Chad whimpered, a look of terror on his face. The closer Aubrey got to his lovely face, the farther he sunk down in his chair.

"So, what'dya think?" Aubrey smiled, twirling Chad's chair around to face the mirror.

He had expected to see his handsome self in the mirror, but oh no, what he saw mortified him. In the mirror Chad saw a man with periwinkle eyeshadow that clashed with his bright red lipstick that had lip-gloss spread un-evenly on his lips. On his high-cheek bones purple blush was brushed on rather messily

You'd think people in China could feel the vibrations on the ground from Chad's loud cry of distress as he glowered at the laughing girls.

As Aubrey was about to hand Sonny a bright yellow floor-length dress a buzzing sound filled the large room. It only took several seconds for the trio to realize it was Aubrey's pager vibrating.

The curly blonde skipped her way over to the pager that was buzzing a continuous rhythm.

"Piano lessons in 10 minutes." The pager read.

"Ah, hey guys, I got to go," she apologized.

"_Finally_!" Chad smiled, reaching up to pull the pink bow out of his golden locks. His fingers merely brushed the humiliating pink object, but a small hand smacked it away.

"I said _'I'_ have to go," Aubrey corrected, "you two have to stay here till I get back."

"Wh-why?" Chad stumbled; his hopes of getting this ridiculous dress off and scrape this gunk off his face washed away, just like his cover-up from sweating in a stuffy dress.

Aubrey looked down, feigning hurt (well, only Chad didn't know it was fake).

"I'm sorry Chad…"Aubrey apologized with tears in her voice. "You can go."

She waved her hand towards the door, her head still down.

Chad sighed and sat back down in the chair. "Fine… I'll stay."

Aubrey's head whipped up, beaming at him.

"Really!?"

"Yeah, really."

"Oh, thank you Chad!" Aubrey threw her arms around his neck. Chad awkwardly hugged her back, feeling a tad out of place.

Sonny looked at this from across the room, a hand to her heart, as she witnessed Chad show caring towards someone other then her. She wore a happy smile as she looked at them with tears in her eyes.

The eight-year-old finally let go of Chad and bounced towards the door. She was about to open it, but then and called over her shoulder.

"Oh, and Chad? Since I couldn't finish Sonny's hair, can you do it for me while I'm gone?"

Chad glanced up at Aubrey, with a shocked look on his face, though Sonny's face wasn't even in comparison.

"Chad? No. No way. Nuh-uh. Not happenin'." Sonny shook her head, backing into a corner.

Suddenly his usual smirk fell right into it's usual place as he picked up a pink brush and turning towards Sonny.

"Aubr-"" Sonny tried to call out, but she was already gone.

The terrified young lady turned towards Chad who was now advancing on her.

"Chad, you better not!" Sonny protested, still backing up, farther and farther into the corner. She tried to go on farther but her back pressed against the cold blue walls—she had no where else to go.

"You seriously don't trust me?" Chad asked with raised eyebrows. "_Hello,_ have you _seen_ my hair?" The big-headed male pointed to his hair, as if stating the obvious.

Sonny looked side to side, looking for an opening to make a break for it. Any second now… Just one more step… Almost there… _NOW_!

The brunette bolted right past Chad. He turned around to chase after her, though finding it rather difficult because of the floor-length dress. Thank the Lord, she hadn't made him wear heels! Sonny ran around the other side of the tea-party table, though she realized her mistake when Chad went on the other side, leaving her only two options, neither that smart, since he could catch her either way. She decided to try and fake him out by jerking side to side.

"What? What?" Sonny mocked in tune to her jerking. She suddenly saw another option.

Sonny slid under the table, through Chad's legs with a loud "Woo!" He looked down to watch her go through then looked up to turn around. The petite young lady began throwing things in the heart-throb's path, leaving obstacles for him to go through.

"Just let me do your hair!"

"You are not going to do my hair!"

Sonny then hopped over the bed, picking up a pink fuzzy pillow while she was in mid-air. When she landed on the hardwood floor, she chucked the pillow of the blonde boys face.

"Eat fuzz!" Sonny yelled, trying to grab a purple fuzzy pillow this time. But Chad beat her to it. He threw it at Sonny's stomach, causing her to thud harshly onto the ground.

"Oh god, Sonny!" Chad exclaimed, running to her to see if she was ok. She was hunched down on the ground holding her stomach.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to—" he was cut off by a green furry pillow being thrown at him. Sonny laughed manically, and ran around the room again, yelling "Sucka!"

Chad shook his head in disbelief for falling for that trick, yet again. So, he embraced the man that he was, hiked up his dress, and chased Sonny faster than he had before. The brunette turned around, expecting to see Chad far behind her, only to pick up her speed to see he was right at her tail, holding up the pink brush as a weapon.

Even though she picked up her speed, she felt a pair of slender, but strong, arms wrap around her waist. Sonny began to fall back into Chad's arms with a small squealBoth stars broke into hysterical laughter, looking at each other's face. Chad's arms were still lightly wrapped around the bubbly girl's slender frame. She began to gaze into his deep blue eyes, getting lost in them. The drama-king slowly, unconsciously, Chad, make-up and all, slowly leaned closer...and closer towards Sonny's fresh breath, her warm eyes, her strawberry lips...

Suddenly the door busted open and there stood a shocked petite eight year-old, looking at her once neat and organized room in shambles.

"What happened in here!?"


End file.
